


Kề bên anh

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Commander Rogers, Gen, M/M, Sexual-ishness, Villain Steve, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lỡ như Steve mới là kẻ tan vỡ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stand By Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631041) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



Anh là người đầu tiên nghe thấy tiếng bước chân và bừng tỉnh ngay lập tức, trái tim thùm thụp dồn ứ lên vòm họng và mạch đập nhảy loạn xạ. Cùng lúc, những đặc vụ khác cũng bừng tỉnh và tập trung cực độ, luôn luôn lắng tai nghe những tiếng bước chân ấy.

Vọng về cả trong cơn mộng mị.

Ngài Chỉ huy bước vào trong căn phòng từ chính giữa một cách hoàn hảo, và Sean lật đật chạy tới, sẵn máy tính bảng trong tay.

“Báo cáo,” Ngài Chỉ huy ra lệnh. Sean nhìn xuống chiếc máy tính bảng.

"Các quốc gia đang có cuộc hội đàm với Người Cai trị Latveria* được khoảng bốn giờ mười tám phút,” anh báo cáo, cuống quít giữ vững bước chân, “Tổng thống Russia đã chờ ở đường dây số Hai được một phút mười lăm giây và các quan chức ở Genosha đã gọi điện hai tiếng trước để thông báo rằng họ rảnh cho cuộc gặp vào thứ năm này.”

“Biệt đội Avengers,” Ngài Chỉ huy nói, thế rồi cánh cửa cách họ gần một mét trước mặt tự động mở ra. Sean run lẩy bẩy vì cố đứng vững, bắp chân nóng rực lên.

“Hawkeye Barton vẫn được định vị trên chiếc xe di động ở Colorado,” Sean đáp thật trôi chảy, “Hawkeye Bishop hiện đang bị giam giữ ở Los Angeles vì tội sử dụng cung tên trong phạm vi thành phố. Banner vẫn bị giữ ở buồng đông lạnh dưới lòng đất cấp độ ba mươi bảy trong The Fridge, còn Iron Man vẫn bặt vô âm tín.*”

Ngài Chỉ huy gật đầu.

“Thor thì sao?” hắn hỏi.

“Vẫn đang ở Asgard,” Sean báo cáo, ngẩng đầu lên. Họ đã đi tới cuối sảnh. “Cuộc gặp vẫn được lên lịch vào tám giờ sáng thứ sáu.”

“Được rồi,” Ngài Chỉ huy nói, và Sean chững lại ở sảnh đường thứ ba dẫn đến căn phòng sau cuối, căn phòng riêng biệt của ngài Chỉ huy, như mọi lần sau khi anh nhận được công việc này ba tháng về trước.

Anh không thích nghĩ tới chuyện đã xảy ra với người cuối cùng giữ chức vụ này và đã ngừng nghĩ tới.

Sean cứng nhắc quay gót trở về tiền sảnh, chầm chậm hít một hơi khi hai lớp cửa của căn phòng riêng biệt đã khép kín còn anh thì cách xa bốn phòng.

Dù sao thì, thính giác của Ngài Chỉ huy rất nhạy bén.

-

Hắn rảo bước qua căn phòng kế tiếp, đẩy cửa ra, rồi bước hai bước lên căn phòng phía trước và chậm lại ở cuối chiếc giường tại góc trái, nơi tối tăm nhất, kèm tấm rèm đen che kín khiến mọi nguồn cung ánh sáng đều hạ xuống thấp tối đa.

Hắn rướn tới, dịu dàng sượt những ngón tay xuống dưới mép chăn, nơi nửa bàn chân tái nhợt thập thò và nhẹ nhàng chạm đầu ngón tay mình lên xương mắt cá, cảm nhận lớp da mềm nơi phần gồ. Những ngón chân hơi quắp lại và bàn chân hơi giật lên một chút trước khi duỗi ra dưới những đầu ngón tay tựa như một bông hoa vươn tới ánh mặt trời, tấm chăn và lớp ga nhúm nhăn lại.

Thân mình dưới chăn khẽ chuyển động rồi ngồi dậy, làn tóc nâu xõa tung xuất hiện trong tầm mắt trước gò má lớm chớm râu, mái đầu hoang dại và thân mình tuyệt đẹp.

Steve mỉm cười.

“Steve à?” Bucky hỏi, giọng thật trầm và hỗn tạp.

Steve buông chân cậu ra và đứng dậy, tiến đến gần hơn và ngồi xuống mép giường. Bucky nhích lên trước khi lật chăn ra, kéo chúng theo cậu, ngừng lại và ngả về phía trước. Steve cảm nhận vầng trán cậu tựa lên phần lưng trên của mình, cánh tay Bucky quấn lấy cánh tay hắn và cơ thể còn ấm chăn sưởi ấm hắn qua lớp vải bộ đồng phục.

Steve lặng lẽ thở dài, khẽ tựa vào đó chút đỉnh. Hắn nghe tiếng Bucky _hít vào_ , rồi cảm nhận mái đầu cậu rời khỏi lưng mình và sức nặng bẵng đi.

“Anh có mùi như hóa phẩm và thuốc súng ấy,” Bucky nói. Steve dịu dàng ậm ừ đáp lại, cảm thấy những ngón tay trượt lên đầu mình, chải ngược những sợi tóc ngắn của hắn và thở dài, nặng nề hơn trước. “Anh mệt rồi,” Bucky tiếp, “Ngủ chút đi.” Steve lẳng lặng _ậm ực._

“Tổng thống Nga đang đợi trên đường dây số Hai,” hắn đáp. Bucky cạ móng tay lên da đầu hắn và Steve run run, cảm nhận nó chạy theo sống lưng thành đường _zích zắc_ rồi truyền xuống bờ vai, cánh tay, đôi chân, bàn chân và ngón chân và ngón tay. Bucky trượt ngón tay ra khỏi tóc Steve và Steve nghe tiếng cậu nằm xoài xuống giường. Steve đưa tay lên sửa tóc mình.

“Mở cửa sổ nhỏ. Trả lời đường dây số Hai,” hắn ra lệnh sau khi đã xốc lại mình. Cách đó gần hai mét một màn ảnh hiện lên.

" _Chỉ huy Rogers_ ,” vị Tổng thống gửi lời chào.

“Ngài Tổng thống,” Steve chào lại, “Có vấn đề gì sao?” hắn hỏi.

“ _Iron Man_ ,” ngài Tổng thống trả lời. Steve ráng trùng khóe môi xuống nhưng hắn quyết định giữ biểu cảm trung lập.

“Vị trí xuất hiện lần cuối?” hắn hỏi.

“ _Biên giới phía tây, hướng về_ _khu vực trung tâm_ ,” ngài tổng thống trả lời, nhướn mày.

“Tôi sẽ lo chuyện đó,” Steve nói.

“ _Tôi hy vọng thế,_ ” ngài Tổng thống đáp, “ _Cuộc hội đàm của chúng ta vẫn chưa kết thúc. Tôi ghét phải...hủy bỏ cuộc họp lắm, trước mặt một tá những phiền toái từ kết cuộc của anh_.”

Steve nghiêng đầu và ngắt kết nối cuộc gọi. Hắn hạ khóe môi xuống.

“Vẫn gây rối suốt,” Bucky lên tiếng sau lưng hắn.

“Cái gai trong mắt anh mà,” Steve đáp. Hắn nghe Bucky _khịt mũi._

"Nếu không thì còn gì là Stark nữa,” cậu bảo.

Vòng chân quấn lấy eo hắn và quặp vào bụng hắn, kéo về sau. Steve _sưng sỉa_ và cứ để mặc bản thân bị kéo, một lúc sau thì hắn quay lưng lại để trườn lên và nằm xuống bên cạnh cậu, lấy tay gạt gọn một vài lọn tóc của Bucky.

“Gã sẽ lại gây chiến nữa,” Steve khẽ nói. Bucky nhìn hắn.

“Trận chiến mà anh vẫn còn bỏ ngỏ,” Bucky khẽ bảo, vẻ đanh thép rạn nứt trong giọng nói, ưa ngạnh đến lạnh lùng, ròn tan và cũ kỹ.

Steve rụi ngón tay cái lên gò má Bucky, khép mắt lại một chút và chú tâm vào cảm giác gai góc và cọ xát.

Bucky khẽ thở dài và đặt bàn tay lên má Steve, cơ thể kim loại ấm nồng trên làn da hắn. Steve nhìn cậu nhích lại gần hơn và đôi mắt hắn nhắm nghiền vào giây bờ môi Bucky nhẹ lướt trên bờ môi hắn.

“Nhưng bằng cách này,” Bucky thì thầm, hơi thở nóng ấm phả trên làn môi, có mùi như cà phê cũ và _Bucky_ , “Anh sẽ lại là của em. Anh không còn thuộc về bất kỳ ai khác nữa.” Steve mở mắt ra để nhìn cậu và Bucky chằm chặp ngó lại, ánh mắt thật khó dò với một góc u sầu, lại một góc chiếm hữu. “Anh có nhớ những ngày đó không?” cậu hỏi. Steve nghĩ một lúc rồi lắc đầu. Bucky hôn hắn thêm lần nữa. “Ngủ đi nào.”

Steve nhắm mắt lại, tuân phục.

Trong những ngày này, hắn chỉ nhận duy nhất mệnh lệnh từ Bucky.

-

“ _Xin chàoooo? Xin chàoooooooooo_?”

Đôi mắt Steve bật mở. Hắn nghe hơi thở chựng lại của Bucky qua lớp xương sườn đang áp vào cơ thể hắn.

“ _Cap? Anh có đó không? Đừng có kêu là tôi chìa cổ ra mà chẳng được cái gì cả nhé_ ,” giọng nói kết thúc nửa cằn cọc khiến Steve chủ tâm lắng nghe.

Hắn quay đầu lại và thấy Bucky đang nhìn mình chăm chú.

Bucky buông cánh tay đang ôm eo Steve ra và giơ hai tay lên đầu ra hiệu:

_Đã bảo anh rồi._

Steve cau mày và Bucky lại hạ tay xuống lưng dưới Steve, siết chặt và trượt tay lên vòng cung cơ bắp vào chính giữa, đầu ngón tay ấn vào một vết sẹo khiến Steve rùng mình, miệng khẽ hé mở và dương vật như cương hơn một chút khi cạ vào lớp đệm.

“ _A! Jarvis chạy vòng quanh nào! ÔI CHỈ HUY TRƯỞNG ÀAAAAAA_!”

Steve thở dài, nhấc đầu dậy và đẩy người dậy bằng khuỷu tay cùng đầu gối, rời khỏi giường và vươn người nhặt lấy bộ đồng phục.

 _“Anh đang khỏa thân chắc luôn. Chắc chắn ấy. Trăm phần trăm_.”

Steve cau có và nhìn qua Bucky, cậu chống khuỷu tay xuống giường để nhổm dậy.

Bucky chỉ đơn thuần ném lại một ánh mắt trống rỗng, và Steve trượt khỏi giường để mặc quần, thở dài sườn sượt:

_Lần này anh sẽ giết chết gã._

Bucky liếc qua vai cậu hồi lâu trước khi nhìn lại.

Steve mặc áo khoác vào, phủi phẳng lớp vải. Bucky thở dài:

_Chắc rồi._

Steve tì một gối lên giường để nhướn người tới, đôi tay đặt trên đệm và hôn Bucky, chầm chầm như nổi lửa.

“ _ÔI ĐỘI TRƯỞNG ĐỘI TRƯỞNG UY QUYỀN NHÀ TÔI. TÔI BIẾT ANH ĐANG BẬN LẮM, ANH HIỂU MÀ, LÀM NGÀI CHỈ HUY ĐỘC TÀI ẤY, NHƯNG TÔI KHÔNG RẢNH CẢ NGÀY ĐÂU.”_

Bucky bấu lấy gáy hắn và kéo hắn lại gần, chậm rãi trượt lưỡi lên môi dưới của Steve trước khi dùng nanh cắn nó. Steve hít vào một hơi, liếm môi khi Bucky buông ra, nếm được vị máu và khẽ thở dài.

Hắn rời ra và Bucky cười gian một chút, lăn sang một bên khi Steve ngồi dậy rời khỏi giường, ánh mắt dõi theo hắn khi hắn bước xuống thềm nhị cấp và vào căn phòng chính. Steve ký lên thứ gì đó trên đường đi và hai tấm màn ảnh hiện lên hai bên chiếc lớn nhất lơ lửng trước bức tường với khuôn mặt choán hết màn hình của Tony Stark.

“ _Người đây rồi,_ ” Tony nói," _Thủ lĩnh của Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ. Chỉ huy của **Tự do.** ”_

Steve dừng bước, nhìn lên Tony.

“Sao anh lại hack vào hệ thống của tôi,” Steve nói chứ không hàm ý hỏi, và Tony giễu cợt.

“ _Bởi vì tôi muốn hỏi anh vài điều_ ,” gã đáp. Steve chỉ nhìn gã, và biểu cảm của Tony bốc chốc trở nên nghiêm trọng. “ _Sao anh dám **làm** vậy với chúng tôi? **Chưa bao giờ** anh giải thích lý do. Cứ thế mà giết chóc thẳng tay. Chúng ta đáng ra là một **đội** mới phải, và anh-”_

“Tôi chỉ làm những gì cần thiết,” Steve cắt ngang. Tony ngậm miệng khi đôi lông mày nhíu chặt.

“Nghe này,” Tony tiếp tục, “Tôi đã từng nói rồi và tôi vẫn thực lòng nghĩ vậy, tôi xin lỗi vì những gì Barnes phải chịu đựng. Tôi không biết chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra. Bọn tôi chỉ muốn đưa anh ta tới nơi nào đó để tất cả mọi người được **an toàn, an toàn với cả chính bản thân anh ta nữa.”**

Hàm Steve khẽ giật giật khi hắn cố giữ nguyên biểu cảm.

“ _ **Mày không được phép-”**_

_Hắn xông vào phá cửa với chiếc khiên._

_“Bucky-”_

_Steve cứng đờ, chỉ trong một giây thôi, đồng tử nở rộng, rồi thì hắn vừa **gào thét** vừa chạy thẳng tới, đập dúi gã nhà khoa học gần nhất vào tường mạnh đến nỗi có thể nghe được cả tiếng **xương gãy vụn**._

_Khi tất cả bọn chúng đều gục xuống, khi hắn nhận ra máu đã bắn dọc ống tay, bê bết trên chiếc quần jean, tung tóe khắp chiếc khiên và gò má hắn tựa sơn phun, hắn tới xé dây trói, thả rơi chiếc khiên và chụp lấy má Bucky trong bàn tay._

_“ **Bucky** ,” Steve khẩn khoản nói, mắt lướt khắp lượt cơ thể cậu, dừng lại nơi những ống nghiệm cắm nối tới bức tường-_

_“ **Chúa ơi** …” hắn lại nhìn lên, nhẹ lay đầu Bucky, “ **Buck**.” Bucky rên rỉ, mi mắt chớp chớp mệt mỏi._

_“Steve…?” cậu yếu ớt hỏi._

_“ **Buck** ,” Steve đáp lại, cúi xuống để tựa trán cả hai vào nhau._

_Chuyển động._

_Steve chững lại._

_Kim loại kẹp trên dây._

_“Cái quái gì…?”_

_Hawkeye._

_Steve chú tâm trở lại vào Bucky._

_“Steve…” Bucky lại gọi, chầm chậm mở mắt ra, “Chuy-...” đôi mắt trợn tròn._

_Steve nghiến răng._

_“Bucky-”_

_Tầm mắt Bucky hạ xuống-_

_Cậu hé môi và cậu-_

"Anh vẫn nói về cậu ấy như thể cậu ấy chỉ là thứ công cụ,” Steve đáp, thật trầm và lặng lẽ. Miệng Tony mím chặt.

“ _Anh biết tôi không có ý đó mà._ ”

“Thế sao?” Steve hỏi, ngước nhìn gã, "Cậu ấy đã bị giam giữ quá lâu. Và những gì đã xảy ra…”

“ _Điều đó không thể biện minh cho những gì anh_ ** _đã làm_ ,**” Tony nhấn mạnh, _“Với Bruce, với Clint, Thor, tôi, Natasha_ …”

_Họ đến trường tập bắn, là ý của cô. Cô đang ráng dạy hắn bắn những vật nhỏ hơn thường lệ, ráng kéo tâm trí của hắn ra khỏi-_

**_Những ống nghiệm-_ **

**_Bác sĩ-_ **

**_Nhà khoa học-_ **

**_Đỏ loét, đỏ loét, đỏ loét-_ **

**_Bucky gào thét-_ **

_“Mở rộng tầm ngắm của anh ra,” cô đứng bên trái hắn chỉ thị._

_Hắn làm theo._

_“Giờ thì-”_

_Hắn bóp cò._

_Viên đạn găm vào điểm chết nơi chính giữa đầu hình nhân._

_“Học nhanh đấy,” cô khen, một nụ cười thoáng qua trong lời nói._

_Hắn lặng im._

_Cô khẽ thở dài._

_“Chà?” cô hỏi. Hắn đưa súng ra khỏi tầm ngắm._

_Một lúc sau, hắn quay lại nhìn cô._

_Cô đang khoanh tay, tựa vào thiết bị. Cô tắt nó đi, bước lại gần và dừng trước nửa gang._

_“Tôi trước,” là tất cả những gì cô nói._

_Đáy mắt Steve rúng động._

_“Đúng vậy,” hắn xác nhận._

_Cô nở nụ cười nhẹ lần nữa, khẽ khàng và pha chút tự hào._

_“Rất thông minh,” cô đáp, thò tay xuống nắm lấy tay hắn, nâng nó lên để nòng súng ép chặt vào thái dương cô._

_Ngón tay hắn giần giật._

_“Nat-”_

_“Tôi biết anh sẽ làm gì mà,” cô ngắt lời hắn, nét mặt rắn đanh. Hắn ngậm miệng lại, khó nhọc chớp mắt vài lần. "Và tất cả chúng tôi sẽ cản anh. Đáng ra bây giờ tôi phải đánh gục anh mới đúng.” Hắn nhìn cô hồi lâu._

_“Thế sao cô không làm?” hắn thì thào._

_Cô khẽ cười lần nữa, đớn đau._

_Rồi nó dần dịu thành một thứ gì đó chân thực hơn và pha chút thương tổn._

_“Tôi hiểu mà,” cô thì thầm đáp, rồi đứng thẳng người lên. “Làm ơn đừng hủy hoại Clint nhé," cô bỗng cao giọng._

_Steve chớp mắt, làn nước trào ra nóng rát gò má, và hắn gật đầu._

_Cô mỉm cười lần nữa và nhắm mắt lại, rốt cùng cũng thả mình về nơi cô thực sự mơ ước._

_Và hắn chỉ biết vậy thôi._

_Ngón trỏ của hắn co lại-_

_Vậy ra đó là lý do cô đưa hắn tới trường bắn. Vậy ra cô muốn nó kết thúc như thế này._

_Súng **nổ đoàng** và máu bắn loang trên má hắn, nhuốm đỏ chiếc áo phông. Dưới ánh sáng, máu vẫn thẫm màu hơn cả làn tóc cô._

_Hắn đỡ lấy cô khi cô ngã về phía trước và hắn vùi mặt vào cùng làn tóc ấy, lệ xối ra như thể hắn lại một lần nữa đứng trong đám tang của mẹ mình._

“Anh đã từng cố cản tôi,” Steve đáp.

“ _Giờ vẫn đang cố này_ ,” Tony độp lại, “ _Anh vẫn đang ở cách tầng thượng ba tầng à_?”

Steve nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

Hắn vẫy một tay và tấm rèm che rạt sang bên. Màn đêm tuôn trào như rượu mạnh với thứ xúc cảm hắn đã quên mất hàng năm trời và những vì tinh tú in trên nền gạch tựa tinh thể. Iron Man đang ở phía bên kia lớp kính.

Steve quay sang phía gã một chút, nửa đường giữa màn ảnh và cửa sổ.

“ _Tôi có mấy quả tên lửa có khả năng thâm nhập vào loại kính đặc biệt nhà anh mà anh trộm từ thiết kế của tôi,_ ” Tony nói, cười gian xảo, " _Thổi bay đủ mười **tầng** trên cùng luôn.”_

“Anh đã sẵn sàng chết chưa?” Steve hỏi, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay trỏ dọc chân.

“ _Để chặn anh lại và giải thoát mọi người?”_ Tony hỏi, “ _Thả tự do cho Pepper từ Iceland? Dĩ nhiên nếu bắt buộc.”_

“Tôi không phải một kẻ độc tài,” Steve nói, đứng thẳng lại, “Mọi người đều có đủ chi phí duy trì cuộc sống. Không ai bị bỏ đói hay vô gia cư trong hai năm trời. Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ đã mở cửa giao dịch với mọi quốc gia trên thế giới, hiện tượng nóng lên toàn cầu đang dần được đẩy lùi, và tỉ lệ phạm tội đang ở mức thấp nhất trong lịch sử nhân loại. Sao có thể nói tôi đang cai trị bằng chế độ độc tài đây?” hắn hỏi, chững lại.

Tony chằm chằm nhìn hắn một lúc lâu và gã không chắc mọi chuyện sẽ thành công, nhưng Tony chẳng bao giờ có thể cưỡng lại, nên cũng đành.

“ _Bởi vì anh đã giết hết **tất cả mọi người** , Steve_!” Tony gào lại, “ _Anh đã giết Natasha, giam cầm Pepper, trục xuất Thor trở lại Asgard chỉ bởi anh ấy đến từ hành tinh khác, và, ờ há, anh xóa bỏ toàn bộ quốc hội lẫn nhà trắng! Tôi cũng không ưa gì họ như cái tên kia thôi, còn ghét hơn kìa, nhưng anh không thể cai trị bằng **giết chóc** được! Tin tôi đi, tôi hiểu mà.”_

Steve lắng nghe, thăm dò gã trong chốc lát, nghe tiếng mền kéo lê và kim loại trên nền đất.

“ _Anh sẽ giết cả tôi_ ,” Tony thêm vào, “ _Anh quá thông minh để thả tôi đi, anh biết tôi là mối đe dọa thứ hai sau Natasha. Trừ khi anh **muốn** để tôi đi,_ " gã nói, cười nhếch mép.

Khóe môi Steve khẽ cong lên rồi lại phẳng lặng như cũ, anh đứng cao hơn.

Cái nhếch mép rớt khỏi mặt Tony.

“Cái giá của tự do luôn rất cao, Tony,” Steve đáp, “Hay anh đã quên mất rồi.”

“ _Anh đâu làm chuyện này vì họ đâu Steve,”_ Tony phản kháng, lắc đầu, “ _Anh chẳng làm chuyện này vì **bất kỳ ai** ngoại trừ-”_

Steve cảm nhận sự hiện diện phía sau lưng và một cánh tay khẽ quấn vòng quanh eo hắn, rồi khuôn miệng Bucky áp vào vai.

“ _Barnes_ ,” Tony nghẹn ra, mắt mở to, dường như bặt lời, “ _Anh chẳng thực lòng quan tâm đến ai ngoại trừ cậu ta,_ ” lúc sau Tony mới lên tiếng, thu mình lại, “ _Không ai trong số chúng ta **thấy** được điều đó cho tới khi anh **thổi tung não** của tất cả mọi người_.” Tony giơ tay lên bên ngoài cửa sổ, vũ khí kết hình từ bộ giáp. “ _Bây giờ_ -”

“Khai hỏa,” Steve nói.

“ _Gì_ -” Tony thốt lên, mắt trừng trừng.

Bộ giáp ráp _lại hình_ và _đâm_ ngược trở vào, gai chọc tới và máu phun ra, bắn tóe vào cửa sổ trong khi Tony gào thét, hình ảnh trên tấm màn chập chờn nhấp nháy. Máu rỉ qua lớp sắt để trào ra, bộ giáp rúng động, gai kim loại xọc chéo như một con nhím với làn gai bật ngược của chính nó.

Ánh sáng từ bộ giáp nhấp nháy trong năm giây trước khi tắt phụt, rồi biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn.

Màn ảnh tối sầm rồi tan rã.

“Jarvis,” Steve gọi lớn.

“ _Thưa Chỉ huy_ ” Jarvis đáp lại, “ _Anthony Edward Stark đã bị vô hiệu hóa_.”

“Cảm ơn nhiều,” Steve đáp.

“ _Chỉ huy_ ,” Jarvis trả lời, rồi chìm vào tĩnh lặng.

Một phút yên ắng.

“Còn những kẻ khác?” Bucky hỏi.

“Anh đã có kế hoạch dự phòng,” Steve nói, nhìn dòng máu chảy dài trên ô cửa sổ, đen thẫm dưới nền trời đêm, thẫm hơn cả máu Nat, “Lúc này, anh sẽ để mặc họ.”

_“Cậu...cậu đã giết **Nat** sao?” Clint rút phắt khẩu súng ra và nhắm bắn, “ **Cậu** -”_

_“Cô ấy bảo tôi tha mạng cho anh,” Steve cắt ngang. Clint trợn tròn mắt nhìn hắn."Đó là lời trăn trối của cô ấy.” Khẩu súng run rẩy. “Hãy tránh đường cho tôi, Clint. Làm ơn đi.”_

_Nòng súng dần hạ thấp._

_“Là do chuyện đã xảy ra với **cậu ta** phải không,” Clint nói, không có ý hỏi, “ **Cậu...Những gì cậu đang làm ấy…**?”_

_Steve bước tới, tước súng khỏi Clint._

_Đôi mắt Clint nhìn xuống nó, dưới ánh sáng làn nước dâng đầy._

_Sau vài phút, anh buông xuôi._

_“Tôi đang khởi tạo một thế giới mà **không gì có thể tổn thương cậu ấy** được nữa,” Steve nói và Clint nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn._

_Thật tĩnh mịch._

_Steve bước vòng qua anh và đi xuống sảnh đường._

_“Cậu có biết trông cậu giống ai không?” Clint lặng lẽ hỏi, và Steve ngừng bước, “Tôi thích cậu giết tôi ngay lúc này và cứ thế quên bẵng đi luôn hơn,” anh nói tiếp, "Và tôi cũng muốn giết cậu luôn lắm. Nhưng cậu có biết trông cậu giống ai lúc này không?”_

_Steve ngước mắt lên nhìn thẳng về phía trước._

_“Trông cậu giống Nat lắm,” giọng Clint vỡ vụn._

_Một khoảng lặng._

_“Cậu nhìn y hệt Nat vào cái ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp cô ấy: giận dữ, trống trải, **hoảng loạn** ,” Clint nói, mạnh mẽ hơn, "Tôi đã không nhận ra cậu gần với sự rạn vỡ tới mức nào. Tất cả bọn tôi đều không, ngoại trừ-” giọng anh gãy vụn, “ **Tasha** …” he chững lại, hớp vào một ngụm không khí._

_Steve lắng nghe hồi lâu, để câu chữ thấm vào trong hắn rồi cứng rắn trở lại, rồi tiếp tục bước đi, âm thanh va đập mạnh của đầu gối Clint xuống nền nhà **rầm** lên và tiếng thét của anh bám vịn lấy hắn vào đâu đó quẩn quanh trong thang máy._

Môi Bucky ấn vào một bên cổ hắn và những ngón tay kim loại lần từ dưới áo khoác đồng phục của hắn, bàn tay da thịt kéo chiếc rèm lại. “Về giường đi,” Bucky lặng lẽ bảo, và những múi cơ trên bụng Steve thít lại dưới những đụng chạm khẽ khàng từ ngón tay kim loại.

Bức rèm khép lại và Steve để Bucky dẫn hắn về giường, da thịt và kim loại cụng xuống nền đất trên đường tới phòng, theo những bước chân, lặng- _thịch_ , lặng- _thịch_.

Hắn để Bucky cởi bỏ lớp quần khi cả hai đều quỳ trên giường và khuất phục những ngón tay của Bucky, làn môi cậu, cái chạm của cậu, tình yêu của cậu, và ráng lấy đi cơn đau của Bucky mỗi lần cậu buộc phải bước đi.

Mỗi lần cậu phải đối mặt với thế gian.

Một thế gian mà, sớm thôi, sẽ không bao giờ còn có thể _đụng tới Bucky Barnes, và cũng chẳng bao giờ cướp khỏi cậu được bất cứ thứ gì nữa_.

 

 


	2. Chàng trai cùng linh hồn rạn nứt, con tim cùng hố sâu tan nát

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một cái sequel/prequel nhé! Mình khá vui khi dịch cái fic này :D

 

Thở dài một hơi, Steve trở dậy, rụi mặt vào lòng bàn tay rồi buông lơi nó xuống tấm chăn đang phủ kín đùi, nhìn thẳng về phía trước.  
  
Vài phút sau, hắn xoay vai và ngồi thẳng dậy.  
  
“Jarvis,” hắn nói, “Mở tệp tin băng hình mới.”  
  
“ _Vâng thưa Chỉ huy_ ,” Jarvis đáp.  
  
Một màn ảnh hiện lên trước mặt hắn vài mét và hắn chớp chớp mắt vài lần, để đôi mắt quen dần với ánh sáng êm dịu từ màn hình, quầng sáng điện xanh nhạt.  
  
“Bắt đầu ghi hình. Tên tôi là Chỉ huy Steven Grant Rogers,” hắn bắt đầu, một cửa sổ nhỏ bật lên khung hình và hắn nhìn sang đó rồi trở về màn ảnh lớn, “Bây giờ là 3 giờ 51 phút sáng, ngày 18 tháng tám, năm 2025. Gần hai tiếng trước, tôi đã trở thành Chỉ huy của Địa cầu.”  
  
_Mười năm về trước - 2015_  
  
“Đã tám tháng rồi mà, Cap,” Tony lên tiếng sau lưng hắn, “Tôi không nghĩ anh sẽ tìm ra cậu ta đâu.”  
  
Steve rời mắt khỏi thành phố ngoài kia và ngoảnh lại phía sau.  
  
"Anh muốn tôi cứ thế mà _bỏ cuộc_ sao?” hắn nghiêm giọng, nhưng hắn đã mệt nhoài, giọng nói mệt nhoài và hắn biết điều này.  
  
Tony đi đi lại lại một lúc lâu.  
  
“Bọn tôi không hề có ý đó,” Sam nhẹ nhàng xen vào, bước tới và đặt tay lên vai hắn. Steve căng người rồi thả lỏng theo hơi thở, bờ vai lụi dần. “Nếu giờ chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm ra cậu ấy, thì tìm tiếp cũng chỉ tốn công vô ích thôi," anh nói tiếp, khẽ mỉm cười, “Cậu ấy sẽ quay về khi đã sẵn sàng.”  
  
Steve dò xét anh ta hồi lâu.  
  
“Nhỡ đâu cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ sẵn sàng thì sao?” hắn hỏi, gần như thì thầm.  
  
Nụ cười của Sam nhuốm dần vẻ buồn bã và Steve chịu không nổi nữa, hắn quay lại nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn xuống, sâu thật sâu dưới lòng thành phố.  
  
_Chúa ơi, Buck,_ Steve nghĩ, _cậu đang ở đâu chứ,_ và rồi _, ước gì cậu được trông thấy khung cảnh này._  
  
Một tháng sau, Bucky trở về.  
  
-  
  
“ _Buck_?” Steve vừa hỏi vừa hấp tấp chạy ra từ thang máy.  
  
Hắn chững lại cách cậu tầm ba mét.  
  
Bucky đang ở đó, đứng tại sảnh tòa tháp, tóc rối bù, bết lại, những lọn lòa xòa ôm vào mặt và sượt qua mắt. Râu cậu lởm chởm trông thật tệ hại và trang phục còn cáu bẩn hơn, gần như chỉ tròng lửng trên cơ thể cậu, nhàu nát và bẩn thỉu.  
  
Trông cậu ấy tệ quá, và Steve cảm nhận tròng mắt phía sau giật giật, bởi lẽ Bucky trước kia vẫn luôn mặc những bộ trang phục đẹp nhất, và cũng bởi Bucky đang ở _đây_.  
  
Thật khó khăn, nhưng Steve vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, nín thở và trông lại khi đôi mắt Bucky dần dà, chậm rãi, mờ đi sự cảnh giác.  
  
“ _Steve_ ,” cậu rên lên, và đó thực sự là một tiếng rên, tựa lớp kính cào trên mặt đất, như thể cậu đã không nói năng gì suốt hàng năm trời.  
  
“ _Buck_ ,” Steve thở hắt ra, gần như nức nở, ngậm chặt đôi môi khi cảm nhận con người kia bắt đầu run rẩy, “Cậu đã-”  
  
Bucky gật đầu trước khi hắn kịp nói xong và Steve ngậm miệng lại, khung cảnh trước mắt mờ dần đi khi làn nước cuối cùng cũng trào dâng.  
  
Cậu đã _nhớ ra._  
  
“Tớ có thể…?” Steve nói tiếp, đầy hy vọng, và khuôn mặt Bucky dìu dịu lại, chút ít thôi, đôi mắt cậu nhòa dần đi.  
  
“Cậu sẽ bị bẩn đấy,” Bucky thì thào, chỉ đủ để Steve nghe thấy, và Steve bật lên một tiếng khóc, lắc đầu, hiểu rằng Bucky không chỉ nói về quần áo.  
  
“Tớ không quan tâm,” Steve nhấn giọng, “Bucky.” Đôi mày Bucky nhíu lại chút đỉnh, ánh nhìn long lanh tia sáng. “ _Tớ không quan tâm._ ”  
  
Bucky cúi đầu xuống, mắt dán vào sàn nhà. Steve lờ đi âm thanh của những bước chân chậm dần rồi dừng hẳn lại phía sau hắn và chỉ tập trung vào mình Bucky, cả thế giới bó hẹp vào bán kính ba mét và hắn căm thù _tất cả mọi thứ_ còn lại ngoài kia.  
  
Cuối cùng Bucky cũng ngẩng đầu lên.  
  
“Vậy thì lại đây nào,” cậu nói, môi hơn mím lại. Lời cậu chưa dứt thì Steve đã chạy tới rồi.  
  
-  
  
“Cậu không nhất thiết phải nhớ ra tất cả đâu,” đêm đó Steve thì thầm, dịu dàng luồn những ngón tay vào làn tóc Bucky với ánh sáng của đô thị phía sau họ và cả một khung cảnh rộng lớn phía trước.  
  
Bucky không đáp, nhưng cậu dụi đầu vào bụng Steve, cậu đang nằm trong lòng anh và Steve ôm riết lấy cậu một chút, như thể cuối cùng hắn cũng có thể bảo vệ cậu khỏi cái thế giới chỉ biết xẻ cậu ra từng miếng vì lạc thú và ném tất cả vào hố rác khi đã xong xuôi.   
  
-  
  
Bucky ở lại tòa tháp được hai ngày thì chính phủ xuất hiện.  
  
-  
  
“Mấy ông sẽ chỉ giữ cậu ta thôi nhỉ?” Tony càu nhàu. Một đặc vụ nghiêng đầu.  
  
“Ba ngày thôi,” kẻ dẫn đầu nói, “Chúng tôi cần hỏi một số câu và lấy thông tin. Sau đó, anh ta được tự do đi lại trong cái nhà giam này cho tới khi phiên tòa xử án xong xuôi.”  
  
Đôi lông mày Steve nhíu chặt, tay nắm chặt thành quyền.  
  
"Chỉ vài ngày thôi mà,” Sam nhẹ nhàng nói bên cạnh hắn, và Steve liếc nhìn anh ta trước khi quay lại nói, “Sau đó, cậu ấy sẽ lại về đây và chúng ta có thể giúp cậu ấy qua vụ kiện.” Steve nhìn anh ta lần nữa, mím môi.  
  
“Tôi không thích thế,” hắn lặng lẽ đáp, quay lại nhìn tên đặc vụ.  
  
Nhịp tim của một vài người họ có hơi gấp, nhưng họ đang đứng trước mặt nửa đội Avenger ở _sảnh_ tòa tháp Avenger. Steve không thể bắt bẻ gì hơn.  
  
“Stark có thể kiếm những luật sư giỏi nhất mà,” một lúc sau Sam lên tiếng, vẫn lặng lẽ, “Và nếu họ có giữ cậu ấy quá ba ngày, chúng ta sẽ tự mình tới kiếm cậu ấy.” Steve nghĩ về điều đó.  
  
“Tôi sẽ đi,” Bucky nói trước khi kịp quyết định, và Steve quay phắt lại để nhìn cậu.  
  
Bucky bước lên phía bên trái hắn, tóc vẫn còn ẩm nước tắm và áo phông dính vào cơ thể vì lý do tương tự. Steve nuốt khan, dò xét khuôn mặt cậu.  
  
Bucky nhìn lại.  
  
“ _Nếu có vấn đề gì,_ ” cuối cùng Steve nói, trong thinh lặng, “Thì tớ sẽ tới tìm cậu.”  
  
Một lúc sau, Bucky gật đầu, gương mặt kiên định nhưng đôi mắt có hơi hoang dại.  
  
Cậu không muốn rời đi.  
  
Steve rướn tới và nắm lấy tay cậu, Bucky siết lại rồi buông ra, và Steve nhìn cậu bước về phía những đặc vụ, một sức nặng vô hình chìm từ ngực hắn xuống tới bụng.  
  
Hắn khá chắc đó là trái tim mình.  
  
Khi họ ra tới cửa, Bucky vừa ngoảnh lại nhìn qua vai vừa bị dẫn đi, cả một biển đen vây quanh mình.  
  
Steve nuốt khan lần nữa và dõi theo cậu, ánh mắt dán chặt lên cậu cho tới khi cậu trèo lên chiếc SUV đen và cánh cửa đóng lại, Bucky lại bị cướp đi khỏi hắn một lần nữa.  
  
Hắn cảm thấy thế giới đang chao nghiêng đến vụn vỡ.  
  
-  
  
“Tôi đi đây,” ba ngày sau Steve nói, khoác lên bộ đồng phục.  
  
“ _Mới chỉ_ -”  
  
“Mới chỉ quá mười phút thôi,” Steve ngắt lời anh, cầm khiên lên và đi về phía thang máy “ _Tôi đi đây_.”  
  
" _Bọn tôi sẽ đi cùng anh,_ ” Tony nói từ chiếc màn ảnh gắn trong sảnh chính, một cái khác hiện lên trên màn hình thang máy.  
  
“Tôi không chờ đâu,” Steve bảo, cửa thang máy khép dần lại, "Gặp tôi ở đó đi. Avenger, Tập hợp.”  
  
-  
  
Họ hạ cánh ở tòa nhà, cả hai cánh cửa đập mạnh vào tường khi Steve đá văng nó, và Steve dấn bước, dẫn đường vào.  
  
Những đặc vụ trong phòng cùng toàn bộ trợ lý quay phắt lại, tất cả rút súng trước khi kịp nhận diện đối phương và sau đó biểu cảm dần chuyển thành vẻ hối lỗi.  
  
“ _Anh không được_ -”  
  
“Đã ba ngày rồi,” Steve cắt ngang lời kẻ đang tiến về phía mình, đeo lên bộ mặt _Captain America “Cậu ấy đâu_.”  
  
“Tôi không-” gã đặc vụ lên tiếng.  
  
“Nghe này,” Clint xuất hiện từ cánh trái hắn “Bạn thân. Bảy mươi năm trời. Cứ tưởng cậu ta đã chết rồi. Cuối cùng cậu ta lại xuất hiện. Hiểu không?” anh hỏi.  
  
Gã đặc vụ chững lại, ánh mắt đảo qua Steve một lần trước khi gã cực nhọc gật đầu rồi quay đi.  
  
“Theo tôi nào.”  
  
-  
  
Cả đội được dẫn vào một thang máy. Có hơi chật chội, nhưng vẫn ổn. Khi cánh cửa mở ra, gã đặc vụ đi trước, nhịp tim đập vừa nhanh vừa lớn, lại tràn đầy lo âu. Steve cau mày, nhưng rồi mọi sự chú ý của hắn lại đổ dồn về nơi khác khi tiếng hét vang lên-  
  
_“-ết giờ rồi. Hoàn tất đi. Chuyển nó đi.”_  
  
_“Không thể-”_  
  
Steve lao đi hết phần đường còn lại và rẽ qua góc cuối đường, lờ tịt gã đặc vụ gào thét phía sau đang ra hiệu cho hai kẻ nhảy ra từ cánh cửa đôi phía cuối con đường rút súng chĩa về phía họ.  
  
“ _Mày_ -”  
  
Hai cái đĩa nhỏ bay ngang mỗi bên đầu hắn và mấy gã đặc vụ điếng người, dòng điện lóe sáng giật chúng khiến chúng co quắp rồi đổ rầm xuống sàn. Steve xông vào chính giữa cánh cửa với chiếc khiên của hắn-  
  
_Bucky đang nằm trên chiếc bàn kim loại-_  
  
_Bị trói chặt-_  
  
_Có một cái ống ở bên trái chiếc bàn trắng-_  
  
_Có một-_  
  
_Có một **cái chân** trong đó-_  
  
“ _Bucky_!” Steve gào to.  
  
Steve đập gãy xương bọn chúng và Bucky thét lên, và lần này là ngay cận kề gương mặt Steve thay vì rơi xuống ngút ngàn gió tuyết lẫn âm thanh của đoàn tàu lịch xịch.  
  
Và tất cả những gì hắn có thể làm là níu lấy Bucky, giữ vầng trán họ kề cận nhau, và tháo hết đám khóa trói chặt cơ thể cậu một lần nữa.  
  
-  
  
“...- _eve_?”  
  
Hắn nhìn chằm chặp về phía trước.  
  
“ _Steve_?”  
  
Hắn chớp mắt, thẳng người lại một chút.  
  
“Gì thế Sam?” hắn bình thản hỏi, giọng nói nghe trỗng rỗng trong tai.  
  
Hắn chẳng quan tâm.  
  
Sam không nói gì nữa.  
  
Steve chằm chặp nhìn vào căn phòng.  
  
Bucky đang ngước lên trần nhà, giống như hồi họ mới đưa cậu vào đây, mắt khép hờ, vô cảm. Xét nghiệm tổng quát rất ổn, bác sĩ của Tony nói với hắn, nhưng chỉ là Bucky…  
  
Đang không ở đó.  
  
“Rồi cậu ấy sẽ ra khỏi nơi này mà,” Sam dịu dàng nói. Những ngón tay Steve bấu chặt hơn lấy cánh tay đang khoanh lại.  
  
“Đã hai ngày rồi,” Steve lặng lẽ bảo.  
  
Sam không đáp lại một lời.  
  
-  
  
Anh ta ở lại cạnh Steve hồi lâu, có lẽ một tiếng hoặc hơn, rồi thì nhẹ nhàng siết vai hắn và để hắn lại trong thinh lặng. Steve nhìn chằm chặp vào phòng Bucky thêm một giờ nữa, nghĩ ngợi, sau rồi buông xuôi tay và bước tới cánh cửa, đợi tấm kính mở ra trước khi bước vào trong.  
  
Hắn bước chậm dần tới cạnh giường Bucky thì dừng hẳn lại, vươn một tay ra trước nhưng chững giữa chừng, những ngón tay vuốt nhẹ tấm đệm, mềm mại hơn rất nhiều so với những gì hắn nhớ trước kia. Hắn mở miệng, rồi ngậm lại, lắng nghe những tiếng bíp nhỏ trong khi ngắm nhìn đôi mắt vô định của Bucky.  
  
Steve nhích đến trước một chút và cẩn trọng ngồi xuống cuối giường, dịu dàng cầm lấy tay Bucky.  
  
“Bucky,” hắn nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, khẽ rụi ngón cái vào lòng bàn tay Bucky, “Tớ nghĩ cậu vẫn nghe thấy tớ, phải không, Buck.”  
  
Bucky không trả lời.  
  
Steve suy tính rất kỹ lưỡng trong vài giờ tiếp theo, hiểu rằng hắn nên cảm thấy tội lỗi vì những gì hắn đang định làm, nhưng hắn... _không thể._  
  
Hắn không thể cứ chia tách sự chủ tâm của bản thân giữa Bucky và thế giới, và nhìn xem chuyện đó đã khiến cả hai ra nông nỗi nào.  
  
Chỉ là hắn không thể. Cả hai bọn họ đều không thể.  
  
Steve giơ bàn tay Bucky lên, cúi xuống nắm chặt lấy nó tựa một cái cây bị chèn dưới sức nặng, và đặt môi lên mu bàn tay Bucky.  
  
‘ _Tớ sẽ vì cậu mà thay đổi thế giới này_ ,’ hắn mấy máp môi tại đó, chỉ để Bucky cảm nhận được, còn máy quay cùng máy thu âm thì không, ‘ _Lại sẽ chỉ còn tớ và cậu, Buck. Chẳng một ai khác nữa. Tớ hứa đấy.’_  
  
Bucky chậm rãi chớp mắt, tròng mắt dần nhìn về hướng của Steve.  
  
Steve nhìn lại.  
  
‘ _Tớ sẽ thiêu rụi tất cả_ ,’ hắn lẩm nhẩm, ‘ _Chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra nữa. Không kẻ nào được phép đụng tới cậu **nữa**.’_  
  
Bucky nhìn hắn một lúc lâu, và rồi cậu siết lấy tay Steve.  
  
_Hiện tại - 2025_  
  
“Biệt đội Avenger là chướng ngại vật đầu tiên tôi phải đối phó,” Steve nói, ánh nhìn rơi xuống tấm nệm và âm điệu vẫn thật bình thản, “Natasha Romanoff là kẻ thứ nhất bị vô hiệu hóa.”  
  
_Một vệt nhấp nháy làn tóc đỏ và dòng máu túa ra._  
  
Steve lại ngẩng lên nhìn màn ảnh.  
  
“Kẻ nguy hiểm nhất trong cả đội và có khả năng phá hoại những gì tôi đang ấp ủ nhất,” hắn tiếp tục, ngồi thẳng dậy, “Tiếp theo là Clint Barton, A.K.A. Hawkeye, kẻ bị vô hiệu hóa cùng thông tin về cái chết của Natasha Romanoff. Kế tiếp hắn, tôi yêu cầu Sam Wilson rời thành phố, trở về thủ đô Washington cùng với họ hàng. Anh ta từ chối. Tôi đánh gãy cả hai chân anh ta, vượt tầm chạy chữa để anh ta không còn gây trở ngại. Một năm trước, anh ta đã sử dụng công nghệ cấy ghép nanô để chữa lành cơ và xương, giờ đã đi lại được.” Đôi mắt Steve dần trở nên xao nhãng. “Theo sau anh ta, tôi đã tìm ra một đồng minh vô giá.”  
  
“ _Arno Stark*?” hắn hỏi. Người đàn ông nhìn lên._  
  
_“Ngài muốn gì vậy, Thủ lĩnh Rogers?”_  
  
_“Muốn ngài giúp tôi xử lý Tony Stark,” Steve đáp lại, hắn dừng cách chiếc giường ba mét._  
  
_“Tại sao chứ?” gã hỏi, đặt quyển sách đang đọc xuống đùi, “Và đừng có xài cái trò ‘Chắc là ông ghét thằng anh họ nuôi ấy lắm’.”_  
  
_“Bởi vì Tony chỉ mang đến sự diệt vong,” Steve đáp, “Còn tôi, nhất định sẽ mang lại hòa bình, cho cả Troy*.”_  
  
_Arno dò xét hắn một lúc lâu._  
  
_“Cả cuộc đời ngài bị vây quanh bởi sự diệt vong,” gã phản bác, và Steve chậm rãi gật đầu._  
  
_“Đây là lý do tôi sẽ đặt dấu chấm hết cho cái vòng quẩn quanh này,” hắn quay lại, nhẹ giọng, “Tony thì không.”_  
  
_Arno suy xét hắn vài phút rồi gật đầu, gã đặt cuốn sách sang chiếc tủ cạnh giường._  
  
_“Ngài cần gì đây?” gã hỏi._  
  
_“Cần ba thứ,” Steve đáp, và Arno chờ đợi._  
  
“Với sự trợ giúp, Jarvis, A.I của Tony Stark, đã được tái lập trình và Bruce Banner được đưa vào kho sinh hàn trong The Fridge, một nhà máy của S.H.I.E.L.D. bị Hydra chiếm giữ và giờ tới lượt tôi. Tony Stark đã bị vô hiệu hóa thông qua Jarvis ba ngày trước,” hắn tiếp, “Thor đã bị trục xuất khỏi Địa cầu nhờ sự ảnh hưởng tôi có được, với sự trợ giúp của đồng minh mới, thì anh ta chỉ có thể xuất hiện với tư cách một vị khách và không có quyền cư ngụ.  Ngày mai tôi sẽ có một cuộc hội đàm cùng Asgard với tư cách Chỉ huy của Trái đất, và có khả năng một nghị quyết sẽ được thiết lập.”  
  
Những đốt ngón tay khẽ co lại phía trên lớp chăn của hắn và hắn thở dài, khép mắt lại hồi lâu.  
  
“Đã mười năm kể từ khi tôi quyết định đơn thân thực hiện nhiệm vụ này, để mang hòa bình tới cho thế giới, cho nhân loại, và tiêu diệt tất cả những kẻ muốn quăng nó trở lại với hỗn loạn và chiến tranh. Cả Bucky và tôi đều đã sống quá lâu,” Steve tiếp tục, nhìn thẳng về phía trước. Những ngón tay dịu dàng chạm lên làn da hắn và hắn nghe tiếng trở mình, nhìn Bucky ngồi dậy từ nơi cậu đang nằm. “Giờ đây thế giới đã bình ổn rồi,” Steve nói, “Và không ai có thể chạm tới Bucky Barnes nữa.”  
  
Hắn cảm thấy cằm Bucky tựa lên vai mình và quay đầu sang bên tới khi họ chạm nhau, đôi mắt dán vào màn hình.  
  
“Nhiệm vụ của tôi đã hoàn tất. Kết thúc Hồ sơ Thành tựu số 109.”  
  
Màn ảnh phụt tắt và cả căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối.  
  
Ở phía trên tấm chăn, bàn tay Bucky lần tìm đến bàn tay hắn, và cả hai cùng nhau siết chặt.  


  
  



End file.
